The Color that I Loved the Most
by Anncatz
Summary: "Standing there with wild eyes, panting from the fervor and drenched in blood, she was the most gorgeous thing that I had ever seen. Ah, yes, red was the color that I loved the most!" Madam Red x Grell one-shot.


_**The Color that I Loved the Most**_

_By Ann_catz

"Standing there with wild eyes, panting from the fervor and drenched in blood, she was the most gorgeous thing that I had ever seen. Ah, yes, red was the color that I loved the most!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Hello, and thank you for stopping by The Color that I Loved the Most. This piece was originally written as a scene for my other fic, Fit to Wear Red. Upon completion of the scene, however, I realized that it actually worked quite well as a stand-alone one-shot, so I published it for the Madam Red x Grell fans, and I also used it as a teaser for Fit to Wear Red, which was not released until a few months later. This story will remain up on as a one-shot, however, in the event that some readers do not enjoy the Fit to Wear Red storyline.

The Color that I Loved the Most was my first experience with publishing for Kuroshitsuji, and I must thank my friend, Contramundi01, for inspiring and editing this piece. It is because of him that I grew to love writing for the series.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and its characters are the property of Yana Toboso.

* * *

><p>Poor, ugly thing.<p>

She never even stood a chance.

But the least I could do was decorate her with pretty red, so that she wouldn't look so pathetically bland when she died. I did love red, after all. I always found it to be great for hair, clothes, and make-up, and although I was never attracted to women, I did discover that a pop of red could turn even the most boring woman into a breathtaking flower.

Her lips were so pale; I had to give them some color. Lifting a cup to her arm, I cut deep into the flesh, letting the warm liquid spill into it. Once it had thickened a bit, I applied the lipstick to her mouth. Her blood-shot eyes, so red from fright and tears, clashed against her porcelain skin, so I raised another cup to her chest. Stabbing her once again, a bold eyeliner poured forth, and I applied it generously. Finally, I dragged my blade against her throat, and painted her cheeks with a nice blush.

So vivid! So feminine! Ah, yes, red was the color that I loved the most!

"She's ready, Madam," I announced. I couldn't help but smile as I said it, because I knew that the scene would soon be _bursting_ with red. I turned the body over to my dear accomplice, so that she could do her work.

And, oh, how she _worked!_

Once the body hit the ground, Madam Red lunged toward it and drove her knife into the abdomen with a long, jagged movement fueled by rage. Wildly, she proceeded to slash though the insides.

I stood beside her and watched with amazement as she mutilated the woman, using her dexterous hands to remove the uterus. It was marvelously violent and bloody, and oh so dramatic—just how a death _should_ be!

Ah, the tragic victim! The misunderstood criminals! The twisted, personal justice! The night was our stage, and we were the actresses, ending the show with our own, blood-red curtain...

It was a _beautiful _performance_!_

When at last she was done, Madam Red stood and turned toward me, revealing a face that was splattered with blood. The random pattern—so different from my own handiwork—possessed its own sort of natural beauty. Standing there with wild eyes, panting from the fervor and drenched in blood, she was the most gorgeous thing that I had ever seen.

_She_ was the masterpiece.

Suddenly, I felt a sensation come over me. It was familiar, and yet unfamiliar at the same time. My entire body tingled with excitement, and I felt a sense of tightness in my suit... but _that_ sort of arousal... for a _woman?_ It was simply _unheard _of!

...Of course, my body had its own opinion. For once, it longed for a woman, and, for once, I was glad that I was born a man.

"You did a _splendid_ job tonight," I told her. "It was quite the entertaining show, and I must say—"

"There's no time for talk," she interrupted, nearly out of breath. "We mustn't linger here."

Hmph. She did know how to ruin a perfect moment, didn't she? But, then again, she was right. I didn't want "Jack the Ripper" to get caught; I wanted to continue this routine forever...

Upon our return to the manor, I escorted Madam Red to her bedroom and bade her goodnight, but, as I turned to leave the room, I couldn't contain myself: "Madam, there's something I'd like to know."

"Yes, Grell?"

"What are we, exactly?"

"Oh, we're many things," she answered with a little chuckle. "Which term would you prefer? 'Cold-blooded murderers?' 'Master and butler?' 'Kindred spirits?'"

"Lovers."

She clearly hadn't expected that response from me, because her face, still covered in blood, grew very serious. She took a moment to study me, as if mulling the possibility in her mind, but, the next thing I knew, she leaned forward and removed my glasses. My vision was terrible, so I tried protest, but she silenced me with a kiss.

And, goodness_,_ how wonderfully _bold_ she was, undoing buttons and tossing clothes to the floor! It was steamy! It was passionate! It was... quite literally a blur... but a beautiful blur nonetheless—a blur of skin and red.

Ah, yes, Red was the color that I loved the most.


End file.
